z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Road
| season = 2 | number = 3 | airdate = September 25, 2015 | writer = Dan Merchant | director = Dan Merchant | viewers = 0.99 million | previous = "White Light" | next = "Batch 47" }}"Zombie Road" is the third episode of Season 2 of Z Nation and the sixteenth episode of the series overall. It first aired in the United States on September 25, 2015. Plot Synopsis As the radiation clouds are building, the team has to conjure a new plan to get to California. However, there's a few new things to worry about, too: Cassandra really seems to be having a hard time in her new life as an almost-zombie; there's a new breed of zombie out there; and, out of nowhere, a wagon train of survivors and some new bounty hunters have turned up. The cavalcade of vehicles are owned and operated by a man named Samuel Custer, who's leading his people to Edmonton, Canada. It's cold there and the zombies don't like it. But they've got a long way to go and they're in an area that's been overrun by Blasters, mega-zombies who were killed in the nuclear blasts. As the team decides to match up their fortunes with the convoy, a likable simpleton named Wrecking Ball takes Murphy and Doc aside and gets them stoned on Z-Weed, which is pot made using zombie corpses as compost. When Custer busts them, Murphy is required to ride in the medical wagon with the people dying of radiation poisoning or, as Addy and Roberta call it, "a zombie bomb waiting to go off". When Murphy gets Cassandra Z-stoned on Z-Weed, she becomes a little more Z-tastic than we've seen her be in the recent past, though also a little more coherent, too. As the convoy is attacked by a group of bounty hunters, Roberta and Vasquez learn that they actually make a pretty good team while Cassandra saves Doc and Wrecking Ball by jumping onto the hood of the car and chewing a guy's face off. It buys enough time for Doc and Wrecking Ball to bail out, though their car is successfully carjacked and races off with the convoy's entire water supply. The team manages to catch up with the water car (and a bloody Cassandra, who made short work of the carjackers), though Murphy manages to carjack the vehicle himself, accompanied by Cassandra and Wrecking Ball. Then, just as predicted, the medical wagon turns into a zombie day care center, where one guy dies, attacks another, and so forth until Addy is caught between regular Z's and terrifying Blasters coming at her from the road. Addy is saved just in time by 10K as Roberta gets the team through a Blaster barricade and safely off the convoy. Sam Custer, who'd been slowly but surely losing his mind due to radiation exposure, is not so lucky as a Blaster eats his face. Murphy, Cassandra and their new sidekick, Wrecking Ball are en route to the lab in Minneapolis that grows the Z-Weed. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Pisay Pao as Cassandra * Nat Zang as 10K * Matt Cedeno as Vasquez Guest Starring * William Sadler as Sam Custer Co-Stars * Connor Toms as Zeke Custer * Rosslyn Greer as Athena * Thomas Lemieux as Crowbar Bandit * Jacob Legas as Pistol Bandit * William Vorhees as Wrecking Ball * Diane Kenley as Victoria Deaths * Ray-Ray * One Unnamed Man * Several Unnamed Refugees * Several Unnamed Bandits * Roy * Clark * Pistol Bandit * Crowbar Bandit * Athena * Zeke Custer * Victoria * Sam Custer Memorable Quotes "Munchies!?" by Doc (after smoking Z weed) Notes * First (and last) appearance of Ray-Ray. * First (and last) appearance of Roy. * First (and last) appearance of Clark. * First (and last) appearance of Sam Custer. * First (and last) appearance of Zeke Custer. * First (and last) appearance of Athena. * First (and last) appearance of Wrecking Ball. * First (and last) appearance of Victoria. * First (and last) appearance of Pistol Bandit. * First (and last) appearance of Crowbar Bandit. * First appearance of the Blasters. * This Episode is a tribute to Mad Max: Fury Road Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Zombie Road 001.jpg Zombie Road 002.jpg Zombie Road 003.jpg Zombie Road 004.jpg Zombie Road 005.jpg Zombie Road 006.jpg Zombie Road 007.jpg Zombie Road 008.jpg Zombie Road 009.jpg Zombie Road 010.jpg Zombie Road 011.jpg Zombie Road 012.jpg Zombie Road 013.jpg Zombie Road 014.jpg Zombie Road 015.jpg Zombie Road 016.jpg Zombie Road 017.jpg Zombie Road 018.jpg Zombie Road 019.jpg Zombie Road 020.jpg Zombie Road 021.jpg Zombie Road 2x03.jpg Videos Z Nation 2x03 Promo Zombie Road HD Z Nation 2x03 Sneak Peek "Zombie Road" - Season 2 Episode 3 (HD) (CC) References